


World Guardians: The Initiative

by Wolf8898



Category: Brave (2012), Frozen (2013), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Implied Relationships, Implied S.H.I.E.L.D
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:30:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4552455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf8898/pseuds/Wolf8898
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some thing I thought up. This is also my first fan fiction so don't hate, there are more chapters on the way along with another story that might be better but that's up to who ever reads it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Jack Frost, 300 year old guardian of fun and games." A man in a suit says whilst pictures of what happened in 2012 playing on a large screen at one side of the room.

"Why should he be a part of this?" A younger man in skinny jeans, a T-shirt and hoodie says.

"His lack of training makes him a liability, but with 300 years of knowlage under his belt his qualification are more than enough."

"Isn't one ice enhanced human enough?"

"We believe they will learn from each other. May I continue?" The younger boy nods, leans back and puts his hood up.

"My next suggestion is this guy" he pushes a button and a picture of a boy and a dragon appears on the screen "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third. Youngest dragon trainer, and the only person that has trained a night fury."

"Impressive, what's he call him?" The boy says leaning forward.

"Toothless" he replies

"Your kidding right, please tell me your kidding... Your not kidding are you"?

"Unfortunately, no. Moving on I believe he is a suitable candidate as he as proved more than once that he can save people before himself" 

"Won't canary comprises his stability?" 

"Don't worry sir we put her in the capable hands of Archer when she joined up after their spilt and has proved to be a valuable asset to the team" 

"Well then...bring them in, activate the guardian protical" 

"Yes sir" the man in the suit begins to leave "Oh and agent lests keep this off the books, do it your self"

"Are you sure sir?"

"Yes agent. Now go" The agent leaves and the boy is left in the screen room.

He leans back in his chair and took off his hood. He pushed his hand through brown hair and sighs. There is a buzz on the intercom, and he leans forward to answer it.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Sir, Canary and Archer have returned, do you want to debrief them?" 

"Yes" he stands up "Send them to my office" 

"Yes sir" and with that he disappeared from where he stood.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2. And I believe some introductions are in order.

Canari and Archer had just gotten back to HQ, to be told that CJ was going to meet them in his office on the twelth floor. They were making there way to the elevator talking about their last mission 

"No, no, no. It did not happen like that" Canari said 

"Oh really. Then remind where did ye go after the dance" Archer teased

"Shut up Mer" 

"You if yer gonna call me by me first name at least say the entire thing, not just part of it Astrid" she continued. Astrid laughed and pushed her towards the elevator. The door opens vertically rather than horizontal because the builders were high when they put them in but it got the building in the press so it was kind of good.

"Level please" the elevator says

"That's new" Astrid says " When was it installed?"

"They put it in last month, I think ye were checking up on Arendel after the unexpected snow storm" 

"Oh yeah that was fun. You know they brought her in last month"

"Level 12" the elevator says thanks and they get on there way "Really? I heard that she's a queen"

"Yeah and she's really nice, but I think Issac has her in training"

"Och the poor lassie, he'll work her tae the bone"

"From what I've heard it the other way around and they fight every other day" 

"Good on her, 'bout time someone gave that lad a run for his money"

"Level 12" the elevator says they both step out in to a big room that seems like its a pent house not an office and both girls looked confused and the boy with the hoodie on steps out from behind a wall.

"Oh hi, I thought you'd be here later" he said "why don't you come on through" 

They start walking through what appeared to be a sliding door and stood in front of a desk that the boy had resided behind putting his feet up on the desk.

"So, how'd the mission go?"

"The princess of Arendel was taken to and from the party without a hitch although Archer didn't go to the party"

"Ladies please this room can't be bugged, and you know me by my first name so I think it's only fair that we use them don't you agree?"

"Yes I agree, don't you Astrid?"

"Fine" she agrees through her teeth "Merida didn't go to the party"

"Only cause I dinny wear dresses. Ah shouldnae haft tae." She says crossing her arms

"And i respect that. Please continue" 

"Thank you CJ. The trip to the airport was a little more hecktic as we had prince Hans sympathisers trying to kill her after what happened after Elsa learned to control gifts"

"Good, However the is another reason I called you up here"

"And what would that be?" Merida asks 

CJ presses a button on his desk and two holo pictures appear. One is of a boy riding a dragon the other a boy flying with a stick in his hand. Astrid looks at the names an is taken back by one of them.

"These two are in the running for our new agents. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third and Jackson Overland Frost. Sorry Astrid but he's proven him self more than once over the last 2 years."

"Why now? Why not two years ago?" Astrid asks

"Toothless didn't qualify and neither did Jack"

"Wait so ye denied the guardian of fun?" Merida asked

"Yeah pretty much, and also he said no, but that was before he joined the other guardians that look after the children of the world"

"So why are we here?" Astrid asks

"I'd like to speak to you about the guardian Initiative"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This took a lot longer to write because I had no idea how to start it but I got it eventually, hope you enjoy it.

"Base to Night Fury. Base to Night Fury, come in." a woman's voice says through the intercom within the dragon riders helmet.

"Base this is Night Fury, how can I help?" The dragon rider says activating his intercom

"There is a man here who wants to talk to you, and he says he won't leave until he sees you."

"Have you asked him if its important?" The is a long silence over the intercom, but he could hear talking but it sounded really distant. 

"He says its imperative that he talks to you and then says that that's all he can tell me"

"How long can he wait?" There is another silence that is shorter than the first one but the rider hardly noticed because he was manovering through some very extreme hills. He couldn't believe that his best friend had chosen a place so obscure to meet but it was worth it to see him again.

"He says he can wait as long as we need"

"Good. Will see you when I get back, Toothless is getting tired luckly we're almost there" 

"OK see you later Hiccup"

"Bye mum" and he turns off his inter com and continues to fly to his destination

\--------------------------------------------------

Hiccup lands Toothless at the location given to him, and they wait for his old friend to meet them. The small island that they had landed onwas filled with wild life and plants. There was a single Acacia tree on the island that swung out over the edge. Hiccup dismounted Toothless, removed his helmet and tousled his hair. He turns to his dragon.

"Well bud looks like we've got to wait for the old guy" there is a blast of wind.

"Who are you calling old?" A farmilliar voice says from behind him

"You" he says turning "you are over three hundred years old Jack" he looks up to the tree where his friend resides still dawning his farmilliar iced blue hoodie bare feet with braceres at the base of his leg and the old brown trousers.

He jumps down " Technically I'm eighteen but I suppose that's true" they walk over to each other and hug. 

"So what did you call me out here for?"

"What are you talking about? I thought you asked me here."

"Well if you didn't ask me here and I didn't ask you here. Who did?"

"That would be me" the boys turn to see a hooded boy on the edge of the island "sorry about the secrecy I needed to meet you off the books"

"Is that the only reason you called us here? This isn't about the Guardian Initiative? Which I know nothing about" Jack asked

"I was told that the Initiative was scrapped, and second I didn't even qualify" Hiccup says walking over to Toothless. "According to your people, it was Toothless that didn't get me in apparently he's volitile, self obsesed and doesnt play well with others"

"OK that I knew" jack says Hiccup gives jack a angered look and he lowers his head

"Things have changed Hiccup, a new threat has appeared"

"And another thing, I can't talk for jack but who are you?"

"I can assure you that neither of you know who is am. But its only fair that I tell you. I can't tell you my real name but everyone calls me CJ."

"Not even your real name, come on how is that fair" jack says

"Just trust me" 

"Fine talk" Hiccup says 

"I'm doing this all of the books, getting a team together" 

"Why? And I said no last time what makes you think I'll say yes?" Jack says

"Im not suprised You haven't noticed but I'm guessing you don't want to" 

"What haven't I noticed?"

"The guardians have gone rogue, they are taking adults away, adults who say they aren't real" 

"What? No that can't be i would know" Jack says in disbelief

"Evedantly not they've been doing it for months that's why im getting the team together"

"So who else is on this team?" Hiccup asks

CJ takes a holo projected out of his pocket and throws it on the ground in from to them. He moves forward away from the edge and takes a remote out of the opposite pocket and turns on the holo projector. On it appears three women in training. 

"You may already know one of them" CJ says Hiccup looks at the projection and sees Astrid fighting men in black suits.

"Who are the other two?" Jack asks

"Two very interesting characters, there code names are Archer and Ice Queen"

"Why'd you call her ice queen?" Jack asks, again

"Well one she controles ice and two she's the queen of Arendel"

Jack gives a look of disbelief and Hiccup gives a look of curiosity to the final candidate, Archer.

"What about her?" Hiccup asks

"Archer Aka Princes Merida, best Archer I've ever see didn't even need that much training. However there are two things that you need to know if you decided to meet her" 

"You say that the Guardians have gone rogue" jack says

"Yes. It won't be long until you in on it to" CJ replies

"Then I'm in, I'm here to protect not just the children of the world but the world when it comes to it"

"I'm in to, really just to see new places but yeah I'm in"

"Good. When you get back to Burk there will be an agent there to tell you what I've told you, say no and look like your packing then leave with your dragon to this location"

He hands a price of paper to both Jack and Hiccup they look at the location.

"Wait this is-" Jack starts but when he looks up CJ is gone.

"I guess we better get going" Hiccup says

"Yeah I'll come with you to Berk. Maybe I can play with the agent"

"What makes you say that?"

"On the note it said the location and that the agent won't be able to see me because he doesn't believe in me"

"Well let's get going then" 

Hiccup puts his helmet on and mounts Toothless who was sleeping. He moans but gets up any way.

"I'll see you there" Jack says

"What makes you think you'll get there first?"

"Come on it me" by the time he said that Toothless had already taken off and was almost a spec on the horizon "oh man" Jack runs and jumps and the wind pushes him towards Hiccup and Berk.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen and the Guardians all meet for the first time.

A blast of ice hit a metallic board, shaped like a person with targets on them, dead center, the origin of the blast came from the new Guardian called Ice Queen aka Elsa, Queen of Arendel. When seen in Arendel she would be wearing her ice dress created from an older one woren the day of her coronation, now however she is dawning a navy blue padded jump suit her hair is tied back and her hood is pushed back so that her face is exposed. All of her makeup has been taken off and she has persperation on her fore head.

She walks over to the bench that she left her belongings and picks up her towel and wipes her face and hands. She takes three rather large breaths, picks up her water and sits on the bench. She leans back to regain some of her energy closing her eyes as she does.

"Good work today ice" a voice says from in front of her.

"I'm not in the mood to fight Issac" she says without moving

"I'm flatered really" the voice says. Elsa looks up and at the origin of the voice and its not Issac its his brother CJ 

"Sorry I thought you were-" she cut off by CJ

"I know who you thought I was. Anyway there isn't time for small talk we have to get going" CJ says in a rush

"Why? I have plenty of time" Elsa gets up and starts to pack her things 

"You are bad at keeping time" CJ comments. Elsa gives him an angry look and shoulders her bag. "We'd better get going" he continues. He walks over to the elevator, Elsa swifty follows. They enter the lift and head up to level 12.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

When Hiccup was told about the agent that would be at Berk he had no idea he would be so persistent, like he followed him around the house whilst he was packimg. Jack was there to and the agent seemed quite bewildered that both boys were in the same place. Eventually they got away and made it to the roof of the LoSH (that's League of Super Humans) to fine CJ there waiting for them. He said nothing just rushed them inside and down to level 12 to which Astrid, Merida and Elsa were waiting. They all shook hands and stood in front of CJ desk as he sat down and waited. 10 seconds later Toothless dropped out from the Ventilation shaft and walks over to Hiccup.

"Now that we're all here we can get started." He says "And I believe that introduction are in order" He stands and presses a button on his desk and a picture of all of them turn up on the holo pages. "Each of you have been chosen because you are willing to do what is right for the people of the earth. Each of you have different skills that are brought to the table eve-" he's cut off by jack

"What about the ice Queen over there" Merida and Elsa both look confused as to why CJ had stopped. 

"Why'd ye stop?" Merida asks

"They can't see me can they?" Jack says both hurt and sadened at the same time, CJ simple nods and says 

"Only two of you can see the one member that is here but can't be seen. Jack there is a room to your right go in there and put the uniform on it should help" jack nods and goes in to the room, the door was open but when he entered it slid shut.

"Who are ye talkin' to?" Merida asks 

You'll find out" CJ replies sitting back down.

5 minutes later the door opens again and Jack steps out and everyone looks at him even Merida and Elsa. The only thing that has changed on him is the fact that his bul hoodie is gone and has been replaced with an armour set that has 8 similar snowflakes falling down each side.

"When did he get here?" Elsa asks

"The same time as Hiccup, like I said you couldn't see him. But now everyone will"

"Wait what?" Jack says

"The snowflakes, they tap into the part of your body that makes you invisible and makes you visible. Kind of a cheat way to make people believe in you but it'll do for now"

"So everyone can see me?" He asks, CJ nods. "What happens if I take it off?"

"Then you'll be invisible again, however this will help with that." He opens a drawer and takes a wrist bracer out and throws it a Jack puts it on. "The ice blur button deactivates the snowflakes and makes you invisible to those who don't believe in you" Jack nods happy with his new gadget and walks back and stands next to Hiccup and Toothless. 

"Wait I sec i ve hears of Jack frost. But that dosenae explain why a couldnae see you"

"It's simple you didn't believe in him" Elas says not breaking eye contact with Jack who doesn't break either, until Hiccup nidges him bringing them both back to reality. 

"Anyway. Each bring something different it the table. Merida borings her bow, Astrid her intelext, languages and skills in the field. Hiccup brings his mechanical skills, dragon origin skills and Toothless. Both Jack and Elsa however bring the same thing but in different intensities. Jack has had three hundred years with his powers whereas Elas has had a couple moths though has developed a lot since then, but both can learn from the other"

"So why are we here. I mean I know what the Guardians are doing in all but why now why not before? Hell why not have us two years ago" Astrid asks

"None of you met the gir l who started this did you?" They all look bewildered but shake their heads except Jack. CJ sits back in his chair. "You've no doubt heard the story of Rapunzel but what you don't know is what happened after she got married. Powered people started showing up everywhere and she wanted to help them control there powers. Issac was her first student, he trained day a night and they got along really well but then it was the Queen of Arendel coronation and she went to go see her cousins. She never made it back. Before she did she announced the opening of the LoSH and everything it would do to help society. I was trained by Issac but he took her death hard, he hasn't gotten over it" CJ let's out a weary sign and snifs.

"I don't get the chance to see her" Elsa says after a short silence 

"She died believing that a group of extraordinary people could defend the earth when the Guardians couldn't she and her husband planed for every outcome even if they went rouge. That is why you were brought in now. And the reason it was under the radar is because..." There is a large thump on the roof and everyone hears sleigh bells. "Time for you all to go" CJ says quickly.

"We're staying we can take him" Jack says overconfidently 

"With all due respect you don't have a choice." And with that they were all gone as Santa clause comes out of the lift with Bunny, Tooth and Pitch.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing but the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter...in this part at least.

Jack woke with a start, he didn't remember what had happened befroe he passed out but he knew he wasn't in the LoSH HQ anymore, or he hoped he wasnt. Jack always tried to be hopeful but to him that was Bunny's center not his, fun was his but things got serious quick when he found our the guardians had been corrupted. He hoped that he would never become corrupt like them.

He opened his eyes and store at the roof, only seconds after the face of a young boy appear above him. The boys hair was a mess, though his face was relatively clean, Jack could tell he was wearing a red hoodie because he could see it on his shoulders. There was something about his eye though, the colour was one not normally seen, they were Red.

"Your late" he said kneeling. Jack gave him a look of confusion. "I was expecting you all two days a go"

Jack was more confused than he'd ever been granted when he first became the spirit of fun that was pretty confusing to but this was far more than that. He decided that he needed to sit and did although he was dizzy for a few second when he stood up. He looked around the room. The boy was at a rounded console and was typing something into it, the room its self was big enough to hold three Santa's sleighs, or more he wasn't sure. To his left there was a stone stair case leading both up and down so there must be more rooms than the one he is in.

Jack heard a muffled grone from Elsa and decided to go and help her up in case she was also disorientated like he was. 

"You okay my lady?" he asked hesitantly, he never was sure how to address royalty

"I'm fine, and call me Elsa I get enough of the m'lady back home" Jack nodded and helped her to a sitting position, luckily they were all bear to one of the walls so Elas leaned against it. For someone with ice powers she had a very warm heart, or it seemed as though she does. He realises that like him her eyes are blue and in that time when she was unconscious her hair has become a bit of a mess. But she still looks radiant. Without realising it Jack had sighed at the sight of her making her laugh, this not only brought him back to reality but caused him to blush, even if it had been years.

Hiccup was the next to wake then Merida and finally Astrid after he set them all against the wall he sat down next to Hiccup as he would probably know what to do. He also wanted to get away from Merida who complained the whole time he was helping her.

"Any ideas?" Jack asked

"I'm just as lost as you are" Hiccup replied

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a few minutes later that the boy rejoined them at some point whilst Jack was helping everyone up he must have slipped out. When he did return Hiccup eyed him trying to understand who he was and what he was wearing. Before he'd come in Jack had said that he was wearing a red hoodie and had red eyes, but couldn't remember the colour of his hair he just remembered that it was messy. Yet here he was in front of them in what Jack had said but his it seemed to change colour, Hiccup came to this conclusion as he was sure he saw it turn green at soem point. He stood facing them looking them in the eyes one by one when he got Hiccup it was like the boy was staring into his soul finding out everything about him, after he was done he moved on to Jack and was finished quickly. To Hiccup it looked as if it got easier as he went along the line. 

"It's not much but it'll do" was all he said. After that he left everyone to stand up, which only took ten minutes after that the all got talking.

"Anyone have any ideas who this laddie is?" Merida asks the all shook their heads.

"I think the real question is, where are we?" Astrid says 

"Scotland" a voices says behind them. The all turn and they see him standing in almost the same spot as before. "You were in America now your in Scotland"

"How?" Hiccup asks obviously wanting to know how they traveled half way round the world in under thirty minutes

"You were teleported" he replies. They all give looks of disbelief, except Jack. Within seconds of that happening the boy is gone. "Over here" he shouts from the other side of the room. Then within the blink of an eye he's back in front of them

"OK so you can teleport, but who are you?" Astrid says

"You are not ready for that question" he says

"Where's Toothless?" Hiccup says realising that he's not with them 

"Upstairs, you'll see him soon" the boy answers

"So where are we in Scotland?" Elsa asks 

"Good question, an under ground base that no one can find. Other than me and you, provided I let you leave" he says. Hiccup tried to see if there was any hint of humor in the sentence but by the look on the boys face he was deadly serious. 

"Who sent us here?" Jack says deciding to ask his own questions

"You already know the answer but it was the CJ" the boy replies

"You mean CJ?" Jack continued

"No. The CJ is a computer system a holo gram to be activated when necessary, his skills are similar to mine but are all computerised" 

"So we were brought tagether by a holo thingi" Merida says

"What do you mean?" The boy asks, the first thing hes asks since theyd got here.

"CJ told us that the guardians had gone rogue and that we needed to stop them" this was Jack who was feeling more betrayed than the rest of them because he considered them his family.

"This is worse than I thought" the boy moved back and sat on the edge of the console.

"You said that CJ was to activated when necessary, when would it be?" 

"When the Guardians go rogue, ugh" he stands and begins to pace "why now I was just beginning to have a better life, a life away from all that" the boy continued.

"So what he told us was true, we were brought together to take down the guardians" Elsa says

"A computer program cannot lie, not unless it's programmed to which is unlikely as I am the only one who knows who to do that"

"So who are you really? Since to obvious that things are a lot worse than you had anticipated"

"I'll telk you who I am. Under one condition... If we do this we go all the way nothing to hold you back and nothing stops you. And if you Finish you training and if you go to take down the Guardians, the you do it without me. You can come back here but don't ask for my help" the way he said it it was like he didn't want to fight a battle that wasn't his own, but they all agreed. "Good we start at dawn tomorrow" the boy finished 

"Wait who are you?" Hiccup asks

"I am Issac"


End file.
